Tu amor es una mentira
by sexysakura
Summary: Estas con Naruto y yo simplemente soy tu amante...dices que no me amas y a quien en verdad amas es a él... pero no es cierto...yo se que tu amor es una mentira...


**Tu amor es una mentira:**

Me desvelo toda la noche pensando en ti… en tus provocativos labios que me cautivaron cuando los probé… nunca imaginé que con solo besarte podría confirmar mis sentimientos hacia ti y así dejar de pensar que sólo me atraías sexualmente porque en el fondo no quería aceptarlo porque me haría débil, pero ya es demasiado tarde…ya caí y me tienes en la palma de tu mano…sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…puedes manipularme, pisotearme, usarme como tu esclavo y no podría quejarme porque estoy a tu merced y haría lo que sea para hacerte feliz aunque no consiga mi propia felicidad, sin embargo lo estoy lamentando mucho e incluso me estoy hartando de esta situación…me duele no poder caminar contigo alrededor de la villa y mostrarte como mi mujer porque ya eres de otro…me molesta tanto que el dueño de tu cuerpo sea mi mayor enemigo y a la vez mi mejor amigo…ese estúpido de Naruto al final me ha ganado en lo más importante…en el amor…el amor que te fortalece por querer salvar a esa persona querida pero también te convierte en alguien tan frágil porque se vuelve tu debilidad y tiendes a depender de ella…si… dependo de ella…ella es el cielo y el infierno de mis sueños…eres mi pesadilla, desde mucho tiempo no me dejas dormir tranquilamente porque tengo la esperanza que aparecerás en mi cama y me dirás que dejaste a Naruto para estar conmigo…pero no…creo que nunca lo harás y no lo entiendo…yo se que me amas y no lo admites…¡ya estoy hastiado de seguir pensando en ti!...intento dormir nuevamente…trato y trato y no logro conciliar el sueño hasta que aparece el sol y me avisa que ya es hora de hacer misiones así que me levanto con pesadez, me visto con desganas, desayuno cualquier cosa y luego salgo de mi casa…caminando distraídamente…obviamente pensando en cada parte de su cuerpo…¡rayos! Intento no pensar en ella pero como puedo dejar de hacerlo si la veo todo el tiempo y lo peor es que vivo al frente de su apartamento…así que con solo asomarme a la ventana puedo espiarla…disfruto tanto verla en ropa interior…si que me ha vuelto un pervertido.

Al fin logro salir de mi trance y llego a la torre de la hokage…estaba ilusionado porque seguramente vería a la discípula de la quinta, pero no…no está…lo cual hizo que mi alegre rostro cambiara a uno de decepción…bueno…todo en mi cambió…hasta se me quitaron las ganas de hacer misiones…menos mal que Tsunade me dijo que no tendría ninguna misión porque en verdad no estoy de humor, me retiro así que me dirijo rápidamente a mi casa, llego a mi hogar y estoy a punto de entrar pero cambio de parecer y decido entrar a su apartamento…entro por la ventana de la sala y no encuentro nada…voy a la cocina y tampoco esta ahí…así que voy al último lugar que es su habitación…visualizó todo y no está, sin embargo encontré algo que me llamó la atención, una pequeña nota…mi gran curiosidad me estaba matando así que sin pensarlo leo la nota y dice : "Mi amada Sakura-chan, te dejó esta nota para avisarte que hoy te iré a visitar a las 4 y media pm, así que espero que te pongas más hermosa de lo normal, jeje estoy muy emocionado porque haremos muchas cositas, bueno nos vemos en la tarde…te amo, att: Naruto"…ahora creo que no debí leerla porque la sangre me esta hirviendo de los celos, tenía tanta furia que me fui corriendo a mi casa, al llegar, me tiro en la cama…mirando el techo…pensando en todo lo que me sucedía…y empiezo a recordar el principio de todo…de mi eterna pesadilla pero también de los mejores momentos…

**_Flash back…_**

Habia logrado mi objetivo…matar a Itachi…ya nada me ataba…sólo me quedaba regresar a la hoja…mi hogar…debía regresar y comenzar desde cero...esperaba que no me encarcelaran y consiguiera ser perdonado por todos…al fin llegué a la villa, es obvio que los guardias me impidieron el paso…claro pude derrotarlos con poco esfuerzo pero si lo hacía demostraría que seguía siendo el cretino traidor…intenté ser diplomático y aparentemente los convencí de que quería regresar…pues no me creyeron mucho que digamos así que me acompañaron hasta la torre de la hokage…mientras caminábamos observé como había cambiado la villa…me sentí tan cómodo con el calor hogareño, parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado del todo…si…definitivamente, la villa no era tan diferente desde que me fui…todos los aldeanos me miraban sorprendidos…¡rayos que incomodo era eso!...me alivié un poco porque llegamos a la torre…entramos rápidamente…ya estando en frente de la oficina, el guardia tocó la puerta y Tsunade permitió la entrada…inicialmente uno de los guardias entró y le comentó a la hokage que alguien habia regresado, cuando entré ella quedó muy sorprendida, pero su cara cambió al instante a una seria…me preguntaba que quería, yo por supuesto le conté que deseaba regresar…si que fue difícil convencerla, pero al final lo logré…sin embargo tendría que ser vigilado por los ANBU…no podía quejarme ya que de por si han hecho mucho en aceptarme…Tsunade seguía comentándome algunos detalles pero el dialogo fue interrumpido porque alguien entró a la oficina bruscamente…como me lo esperé era el ruidoso de Naruto pidiendo una misión peligrosa y Tsunade lo regañaba, pero él al percatarse de mi presencia quedo pasmado y la hokage tuvo que despertarlo, cuando Naruto recuperó la conciencia sacó un kunai, pero antes que me atacara la quinta le explico al usuratonkachi que estaba en plan de paz…el idiota ese lo asimiló rápido y ahora estaba más feliz que nunca…después de arreglar todo me retiré y me dirigí al barrio Uchiha y me tomé la sorpresa de que la arquitectura había cambiado y además estaba poblado…tanto fue mi rabia que me fui velozmente a la oficina de la vieja…entré atrevidamente y ella se molestó…yo le exigí explicaciones de porqué el barrio Uchiha estaba siendo ocupado y me dijo que si ya todo el clan estaba destruido no había necesidad de tener ese espacio sin utilizar…indudablemente me encabroné y apoyé mis brazos en su mesa como si la estuviese desafiando pero ella golpeó la mesa fuertemente y me regañó como si fuera un niño…al final me calmó y para revindicarse me dio unas llaves y las recibí, ella me explicó que son las llaves de mi nueva casa, además agregó que quedaba al frente de la de Sakura…me pareció extraño eso…se suponía que vivía en la casa de sus padres, pero Naruto me comentó que ella se mudó a su propio apartamento y también me tenía envidia por el hecho de vivir cerca de ella…como siempre…me dio igual así que salí de la oficina y por estar distraído me tropecé con alguien que tenía muchos libros y obviamente se le cayeron…ambos pedimos disculpas simultáneamente y al instante nos miramos las caras…pudimos identificarnos por nuestras voces…Sakura estaba sin habla cuando me vio…yo la ayudaba con los libros pero mostrando mi fría expresión…ella seguía sin mover ningún músculo…la observé y noté que tenía ganas de preguntarme el porqué estoy aquí pero como no podía mover sus labios se lo dije de una forma seca y concisa…ella logró pararse y recogió todos los libros y entró a la oficina como si nada…me pareció raro…pensé que me abrazaría…de todas maneras me dio igual, así que me fui.

Después de haber recorrido un largo sendero llegué a mi casa…muy bonita y acogedora, enseguida fui al cuarto, me acosté en la cama y caí dormido.

Al día siguiente desperté un poco malgeniado porque estaba hambriento y me molestó más cuando escuché que el timbre no paraba de sonar…abrí la puerta y era quien menos esperaba…Sakura…ella me abrazó y eso me fastidió un poco…ella seguía abrazándome fuertemente y decía algunas cursilerías como "te extrañe"…ahora si que la separé de mi bruscamente y ella quedó un poco desconcertada…claro, ella me preguntó que sucede y yo groseramente le dije que dejara de buscarme, de intentar conquistarme porque no lo lograría porque no me interesaba como mujer…sus ojos se cristalizaron…ella hizo todo lo posible para aguantarse y no llorar, pero seguía siendo la niña extremadamente sensible así que empezó a llorar…le dije que no se comporte como una niñita llorona, pero ella en sus sollozos me gritó y me dijo que sólo quiso darme una bienvenida y traerme unos dulces porque supuso que tendría hambre…es cierto, tenía hambre…pero…odio los dulces…entonces le dije que como pretendía conquistarme si ni siquiera conocía mis gustos…eso la ofendió más…ella se atrevió a decirme que soy un estúpido y después me lanzó la comida y se fue corriendo a su apartamento…estaba muy enfadado…pero vi la comida en el suelo y me dio algo pena que se desperdiciara, menos mal que no todo estaba destrozado así que probé un pequeño pedazo y para mi sorpresa me gustó…es dulce pero es delicioso…ahora me sentía culpable, no debí tratarla así…solo quiso ser amable conmigo…quería disculparme pero no era prudente que fuera a hablarle porque el problema fue reciente.

Pasaron días y ya podía realizar misiones así que con ese dinero pude comprar ropa y comida…bueno eso era lo de menos, lo que en verdad me preocupaba es que todavía no había hablado con Sakura…tenía la esperanza que lo olvidaría y llegaría a buscarme, pero después de todo ella también tiene su orgullo…definitivamente tenía que hablarle…la culpabilidad no me dejaba tranquilo…sin pensarlo toqué su puerta y ella abrió…me miró con indiferencia sin decirme nada…eso me dio a entender que me dejaba hablar pero ella me interrumpió y me habló tan cortantemente…no pude creerlo, me dijo que me alejara de ella…no quería verme ni en pintura…no estaba interesada en mi y después de eso me cerró la puerta…yo sin decir nada me fui.

Pasó un mes y el equipo 7 se había integrado nuevamente…hacíamos muchas misiones e incluso fuimos a la playa…la playa es genial, pero lo que más me gustó fue ver a Sakura en bikini…no pensé que tuviera tan buen cuerpo…me atonté viéndola…me estaba empezando a gustar bastante…a lo mejor sólo me la quería follar…pero aún así…me estaba volviendo loco y entre más me ignoraba más me encantaba pero ese desprecio en algún momento cansaría y querría tenerla debajo de mi.

Era de noche y sabía que era el día en que hablaría con ella…me paré al frente de su puerta y timbré, ella abrió y al verme iba a cerrarla pero puse el pie impidiéndoselo…estaba tan serio…le expliqué que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Comencé disculpándome con lo que pasó cuando me dio la bienvenida y además le comenté que me gustaron sus dulces…después de pedirle perdón…ella me dijo que si le había dicho todo pues que entonces me fuera…pero no…no lo hice…no habia terminado…le dije que no tenía claro que era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella…una extraña sensación cuando me ignoraba…la estaba empezando a desear como nunca…estaba sintiendo la necesidad de estar cerca de ella…sigo hablado...pero me calló sellando mi boca con la suya…sus labios eran tan suaves…besaba increíble…me gustaba como me mordía ligeramente los labios…el beso cada vez se volvía más furtivo y para nosotros el mundo no existía hasta que nos quedamos sin oxígeno y así que tuvimos que cortar para recuperar el aire , le pregunté el motivo de ese beso y ella simplemente me dijo que sólo quiso confirmar que no sentía nada por mi, lo cual es una gran mentira…yo sabía que ella todavía me amaba…lo noté porque tuvimos una conexión en ese beso, pero para seguirle la corriente le dije que yo si quería confirmar que si sentía algo con solo besarla e introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella hizo lo mismo…nuestras lenguas comenzaron una disputa como si pelearan por probar cual es más fuerte…el calor que provocaba rozar nuestros labios…necesitaba besarla más apasionadamente…mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente…si…definitivamente ella me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca sentí con otras mujeres…creo que eso es amor…ella cortó el beso y me dijo que tenía sueño entonces nos despedimos…sabía que dormiría feliz soñando que la tendría en mis brazos.

El día siguiente salí de la casa con algo de alegría lo cual era muy extraño en mí porque soy algo amargado por naturaleza, caminaba por la calle principal de la aldea y me encontré al usuratonkachi y que por cierto también estaba alegre…bueno eso no me sorprendió el es así, pero hoy lo veía mucho más radiante de lo normal, le pregunté el porqué su gran alegría y me dijo que me lo contaba en ichiraku porque me estaba invitando a comer, ya comiendo en el ramen ichiraku nuevamente le pregunté y creo que nunca debí preguntarle porque sentí que se me desgarró el alma cuando el me contó que Sakura por fin aceptó ser su novia…no entendía como era posible eso…¿Cómo?...¿Cuándo?...¿Dónde?...en que momento surgió su relación…siempre los veía como amigos…bueno algunas veces el idiota de Naruto abrazaba a Sakura pero no sabía si esas muestras de cariño eran de amistad o amor y me dí cuenta que eran de amor.

Regresé a mi casa…estaba muy estresado por todo lo sucedido…sólo quería descansar y pensar que todo era una mentira…mis pensamientos son interrumpidos porque suena el timbre…seguramente sería Naruto para restregarme que Sakura era su novia…pero no…era la misma Sakura…a lo mejor quería darme explicaciones así que esperé a que hablara…me decepcioné al escuchar que sólo me estaba informando sobre una simple misión que tendríamos mañana…cuando terminó de hablar me dio la espalda, no obstante, la tomé de la mano y ella cínicamente me preguntó que sucedía…obviamente alterado le pedí explicaciones, no era posible que estuviera con Naruto después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Sakura intentó soltarse de mi agarre pero se lo impedí, la jalé para que entrara a mi casa…ahora si que la tenía atrapada…no podía ignorarme…pero ella siguió callada entonces tuve que zarandearla bruscamente…ahora si se atrevió hablar, aunque me dijo algo que me dolió mucho…no creí que fueran ciertas las palabras que salieron de su boca…no le creí cuando me dijo que amaba a Naruto…me estaba desesperando…le decía miles de cosas y parecía que no le interesaban…pero me calló nuevamente con sus dulces labios y sin resistirme le correspondí como si hubiera olvidado lo que me había hecho…regresé a la realidad y la separé de mi…por supuesto le dije que dejara de ser tan hipócrita, sin embargo no le importó nada de lo que le dije…sólo me dijo que hablaba mucho y me volvió a besar…ella abrazó mi cuello y yo posé mis manos en su cintura y la atraje más a mi cuerpo mientras que Sakura caminaba como si tratase de llevarme a otra parte y yo le seguí el paso, terminamos llegando a mi habitación…esa hermosa pelirrosa me empujó y caí en la cama, ella enseguida se sentó encima de mi besándome fogosamente…rápidamente me quitó la camisa y acarició mis abdominales, después empezó a besar mi cuello…me estaba volviendo loco…en verdad me tenía muy excitado…luego hizo algo que me mató…se quitó la blusa y el brasier mostrando sus lindos senos y otra vez me besó los labios…me calenté más cuando sentí sus erguidos pezones rozando mi pecho… acariciaba suavemente su espalda…y ella gemía…talvez esa era su zona erógena…pero quise manejar la situación así que me volteé quedando encima de ella…ahora era yo el que besaba su cuello…poco a poco bajé a sus senos y empecé a lamerlos y tocarlos…escucharla gemir aumentaba mi ego, luego descendí a su plano abdomen…lo besaba delicadamente…luego me dispuse a quitarle la falda y las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda para mi…su cuerpo era tan perfecto…besé de nuevo sus labios y mis traviesas manos acariciaban su húmeda intimidad…todos sus gemidos se ahogaban en los besos…Sakura comenzó a tocarme el miembro y aún teniendo ropa pudo sentir mi gran erección, esas prendas ya me estorbaban así que de un tirón me las quité…mi pelirrosa se sonrojó al ver el tamaño de mi "orgullo"…me acerqué a su oído y le avisé que ya era hora de hacerla mía…ella sólo afirmó con su cabeza, así que seguí…suavemente introduje mi miembro en ella, pero sentí una barrera que me impedía entrar más…aguarda…¿Sakura es virgen?...se lo pregunté y me dijo que no porque yo se la estaba quitando…me hizo tan feliz que me dijera eso, me regaló su pureza, su corazón, su cuerpo…si…su cuerpo porque desde el momento que la hice mía nadie la tocaría a excepción de mi…la miré fijamente a los ojos y quería decirle algo, pero me era difícil hasta que tuve el valor de decirle que la amaba…ella sólo atrajo mi cara a la suya para besarnos…me dio a entender que podía continuar y así fue, entré completamente en ella…era lo más placentero del mundo aunque para ella era muy doloroso, tanto así que enterró sus uñas en mi espalda…poco me importó…solo me interesaba que ella sintiera placer, empecé a moverme dentro de ella durante un tiempo hasta que ella se acostumbrara…ahora gemía como loca y me pedía más y yo por supuesto la satisfacía hasta el punto de hacerla llegar al orgasmo…fue genial que ambos nos viniéramos…quedamos tan sudados y exhaustos pero antes de dormirme le pregunté si después de lo sucedido terminaría con Naruto y ella tranquilamente me respondió que no lo haría y lo que me hizo enojar más fue cuando me dijo que la única manera de estar con ella sería siendo su juguete sexual…ella terminó de vestirse y se fue...yo estaba extremadamente cansado así que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente desperté como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla…miré mi cuarto y me di cuenta que no lo era, si fue verdad lo que sucedió ayer…Sakura me destrozó el corazón.

_**Fin del flash back...**_

Termino de evocar todo lo que sucedió con ella…como me utilizó y lo peor es que lo sigue haciendo porque se lo permito, no obstante, es que no quiero dejar que se aleje de mi…ella no es nada ni nadie…ella sólo es una mentira…pero desgraciadamente la amo…sigo viendo el techo reflexionando sobre mi vida pero me quedo dormido por el cansancio y la falta de sueño.

Despierto…siento que dormí demasiado así que miro el reloj que está colgado en la pared… ¡rayos!... me levanto rápido al ver que son las 4 y media de la tarde, rápidamente me asomo a la ventana y veo al idiota de Naruto al frente del edificio, Sakura baja corriendo, lo abraza y da un pequeño salto para poner sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Naruto, el usuratonkachi la baja y la besa tiernamente y después la abraza fuertemente…puedo notar algo extraño en el rostro de Sakura…no muestra felicidad al estar con Naruto…entonces no entiendo porque esta con él.

Sigo observándolos sin perder ningún detalle y me incomoda verlos besándose tan apasionadamente al frente de la ventana…ahora veo como Naruto la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la habitación…al llegar al cuarto ese imbécil te empieza a tocar y a desvestirte…tu no te opones, de hecho tu le quitas la ropa aunque no muestras muchas ganas igual lo haces…se acuestan en la cama y se quitan las pocas prendas que tienen…y el te vuelve a besar apasionadamente…me pregunto que sentirás cuando me besas sabiendo que el confía plenamente en ti…me pregunto si pensarás en mi cuando el te folla…seguramente si…porque más obscena no puedes ser…tienes que pensar en mi cuando estas con el porque sabes que yo soy el único que te hace llegar al climax…yo se que te encanta que te haga el amor porque sabes que lo hago mejor que él…me desespero porque el está a punto de entrar en ti y no quiero seguir viéndolos así que me acuesto en la cama retorciéndome por los malditos celos y la furia…intento distraerme así que sacó una de mis revistas hentai…todas esas modelos son lindas y sexys pero ninguna puede causarme lo que me causa Sakura, miro varias revistas durante una hora y ya me estaba aburriendo, me levanto de la cama y me asomo nuevamente a la ventana y miro a Sakura en ropa interior apoyando sus manos en el balcón…la expresión de su cara no muestra alegría… mas bien remordimiento y a la vez fastidio…tu mirada se dirige a mi casa…miras la ventana de mi cuarto esperando que yo salga pero en el fondo sabes que te estoy viendo detrás de las cortinas…sabes que te ves muy inocente pero no lo eres, con sólo escuchar tu voz percibo el pecado…te conozco demasiado y se a que juegas…un juego con fuego donde todos podemos salir quemados y cuando eso pase no digas que lo lamentas…no intentes arreglar las cosas, no gastes aire porque será muy tarde pero seguramente al final te perdone porque te amo.

Sigues concentrada viendo con arrepentimiento mi ventana pero aparece Naruto en boxer, te abraza por detrás y te da un beso en el cuello…lo confirmo…sientes fastidio cuando él te toca y le sonríes falsamente…con el movimiento de sus labios logro entender que te pregunta que te sucede pero tu simplemente le dices que no pasa nada…tu puedes decirle que no tienes un amante… puedes decirle que pasas en tu apartamento… puedes mirarlo a los ojos y pretender que todo esta bien pero yo se que tu amor es una mentira, le finges amor y lo engañas…te acuestas conmigo y no admites que me amas…te mientes…tu misma te estas haciendo daño al engañarte…y el día que deje de morderme la lengua y no te permite que me sigas usando como un idiota es ahí cuando te podré decir que tu amor es una mentira.


End file.
